Ianto's first field mission
by Tea-girl.Janto
Summary: Ianto is on his first field mission and Owen, Tosh and Jack are tagging along.
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Ianto's first field mission**  
**Chapter:** **1**  
**Summary: ****Its Ianto's first field mission and i think that Jack, Owen and Tosh know that Ianto's got the hang of i**t  


The SUV roared to life as the torchwood team took their place. It was Ianto's first field mission and he had to sit next to Owen for the trip there. Great…

"Ianto, move up a bit."

"I can't your taking up the space."

"What are you implying? I'm fat?"

"Close, I'm sure."

The conversation between the two carried on and it was getting on Jack's last nerves.

"WILL YOU TWO BE **QUITE**!!!" Jack shouted causing everyone to stare at him. Owen and Ianto clamped their mouths shut for the rest of the trip over there.

* * *

As they drove under the warehouse Tosh saw from her front seat window (thankful she decided not to sit at the front) a defenseless woman on the edge of the roof getting held by what looks like a blowfish. All getting out of the SUV, they looked at Jack for their next instruction.

"Owen and Ianto take the fire exit to the roof and try to stop that blowfish from dropping that woman. Tosh come with me."

The exit to the roof flew to the ground as Owen suddenly emerged from it followed by Ianto. Owen pointed his gun at the blowfish's head.

'Let go of her." He ordered calmly.

'OK,' replied the blowfish. He let go of her and she fell.

"NOOOO," Owen shouted, only to be surprised by the hand that seemed to be holding on to the girl. Ianto's shoes were firmly on the bars, which where around the rooftop and he was holding onto the woman trying to pull her upwards using the force of his legs.

Owen suddenly noticed that the Welshman was having trouble and tried to help only to find out that he was too late and the woman was already lying on top of Ianto safe and sound.

"Oh, Thank you, you saved my life I don't know what I would do if you wasn't here." The woman wrapped her arms around Ianto and kissed him on his cheek, which immediately made him blush. Standing up, he politely offered the woman his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it and gave him one last hug before running off to the exit Ianto and Owen once emerged from. Before she got to the door she stopped and looked up causing Owen and Ianto to look up also. They saw Toshiko and Jack. Grinning madly was Jack, who put his hands on his hips nodding, followed shortly by Tosh, who smiled appreciatively at Ianto.

The woman looked back at Ianto and also smiled before turning back around and running out of the exit.

* * *

**Next time.... (If there is one)**

**Ianto is in the hub and is in quite a shock when he figures out who the next victim of the blow-fish is....  
**


	2. Paperwork

**Hi, guys! Hee Hee. i kinda have some school stuff that i have to do so i haven't been on here for AGES. but i figured out a way i can do it more. Well, i can do it:-**

**On weekends at my nans  
**

**During geography on Tuesdays and Wednesdays**

**Tomorrow cause i'm going to the doctors for back accident :(**

The alarms around the hub set off as the four team members entered their way into the welcoming warmth. Gwen was waiting for them in her station, chewing on her pen. Realizing the teams have entered, she jumped off her chair and ran towards them.

"Hi, guys! Ianto how was your first day mission?" She asked, excitement showing through her brown eyes. Her eyes may have shown excitement but Ianto's had shown nothing. As always, his mask fell right into place right when he needed it most. Turning his head, he faced her and pointed at the coffee machine.

""I'm…g-going to make some…umm…some coffee." He stuttered, walking to where his hand was pointing to. Once again the emotion between the two was different. A slight blush crept onto Ianto's face and Gwen was just confused. He had relied on his instincts whether Owen was watching him or not and he had grabbed the woman that was just about to fall. He had saved someone's life when Owen did nothing and on his very first field mission too. The cup he held started to burn the palm of his hands and he realized he had been staring at it for no less than five minutes.

"…so, the woman's hanging to her doom and HE comes in, grabs her hand and pulls her up, leaving her lying on top of him! She even gave him a bloody kiss!" Owen exclaimed, waving his hands in the air trying to express what he was saying. As Ianto entered the room, fully aware of the conversation that took place, he placed the cup of coffee, which was still burning his hand, from his try to Owen's desk. Owen grinned at him.

"Thanks mate." Owen's grin formed into a smirk little after. Obviously he knew that Ianto didn't like the attention that Gwen has recently been giving him and dared to push him a little further.

"Go on then, why don't you tell us then, Ianto? What were you thinking when you saved that chick?" He asked, placing his chin in his hands as if he really did want to listen to what was supposed to be a really exiting story.

"Umm…I…" Ianto gave up on finishing his sentence and gave out a sigh. "Here's your coffee."

Leaning on the rails, Jack smiled his boyish grin at the embarrassment that showed in the Welshman's rosy red cheeks. Noticing that Ianto was not making any eye-contact with him, he took the cup that was in the man's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Ianto." Jack watched him as he walked round him and passed the next cup of coffee to Tosh.

"Thanks, Ianto."

"Yh, Thanks." Was Gwen's reply when he handed her cup. He made his way down to the archives and when he was out of sight, Jack dashed to the computers. Gwen noticed Jack and made her was over to the computers also. She stared at the screen in confusion.

"Hold on, where is that? I haven't seen that place before. Wait, how on earth is Ianto there? He just went down to the archives." Gwen stared at the computer, then at Jack and back again.

"It's the place he thinks no-one knows is there. Well, he was half right. You lot don't, but I do." He crossed his arms and sat back in a chair still staring at Ianto, who was busy doing paperwork and had piles of paper work around him. Jack then narrowed his eyes at the screen as if in deep thought.

"Owen! Why does Ianto have some of your paperwork?" Jack shouted, making his way down to the autopsy room.

"I kind of…well…asked him to…" Owen mumbled, walking round the autopsy table, examining the corpse that was laid upon it.

"Asked him to or forced him to?" Jack asked, keeping his voice low. Owen's silence was enough of an answer for Jack.

"I am going to get your paperwork back and when I do I want you to do all of it…including half of Ianto's." Jack pointed a threatening finger at him.

"What?!" Owen shrieked. But Jack was already down the archives.

* * *

Jack approached Ianto quietly, not wanting to startle the young man. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Ianto's pencil move onto paper and starting a new line. The only sounds he could hear was the pencil scratching and Ianto's hand moving across the paper. Leaning against the wall, he watched him write. A Nokia ringtone filled the air and Jack watched as Ianto's chair rolled over to where the sound was coming from.

"Hello?...Hey, you ok?...your the one who decided to have a child with the likes of him…" Ianto leaned back on his chair and fiddled with the pen in his hand. "No!...I can't…Yes I know they're children and that's the point….fine…Saturday…bye"

Jack watched as Ianto put his phone down. Ianto sighed. Deciding that Ianto might not of wanted him to hear the conversation, he acted as if he just came down.

"Ianto!" Ianto jumped and dropped the pen he was holding. Swirling, round in his chair, he faced jack. They stared at each other in silence. Jack, seeing that no-one was going to speak, spoke up just to get it over and done with.

"Can I have Owen's files? You didn't start them did you?" He asked, pointing at the pile of paperwork that was beside Ianto. Ianto stared at them.

"Err…No, I was going to, though." He picked up the first folder and shuffled it between both of his hands. Jack took the file, the rest of the paperwork and half of Ianto's and put them into one big pile.

"Right, Owen is doing these." Jack looked at Ianto and crossed his hands. "Why was you going to do it for him?"

"He asked me to." Ianto mumbled turning back to his paperwork. Jack took the pen he was holding and threw it over his shoulder. Ianto stared at the pen lying on the floor.

"I'm serious, what did he do?" He asked, amusement showing in his eyes.

"I'm serious too, he just asked." Ianto replied, picking up the other half of his paperwork and holding it to his chest as if he was a bullied schoolchild.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him then, see what he REALLY did…" Jack said, walking towards the door slowly, knowing that Ianto was going to stop him soon.

"Alright, stop." Ianto walked in front of him. "He…well, I…"

They could both hear the monitor from upstairs beeping and ran upstairs.

"Tosh! What's going on? Is there another one?" Jack yelled.

"Yh, according to my computers, there are rift spikes at the same building you were in a couple of minutes ago." She replied, never taking her eyes off the screen. Jack smiled at Ianto.

"Right then, Owen can wait. Ianto, time for your next task in the mission!" Jack clapped his hands and bounced down the stairs motioning for Gwen, Owen and Ianto to follow him. "Let's go then! Tosh stay here and tell us where in the building the rift spikes are coming from."

The team gave their good-bye's to Tosh before running after Jack.

**LOL You still don't Know who it is right? Well, you can guess. What is in my mind is that it wont be pretty. Any idea's will be great though...**

**Review plz...i guess...  
**


	3. Blowfish

**Ok, so they have to go out AGAIN and find the blowfish but who will save the girl this time and can they save her? before i go any further i would like to say thank you to everyone who reviews and i mean EVERYONE!**

**Adrianne**

**Stardiva**

**TorchwoodDoctorwho4ever**

**lillith skywalker**

**AmIreallyarodent**

**TARDIS queen**

**Grey the Mad camel**

**bbmcowgirl**

**thunderincrimson**

**Sooo....Thank you sooo much it means alot to me  
**

* * *

Once again, the Torchwood team pulled up in front of the building they arrived at earlier that day. Jack decided that the split up should be different so now they ran through two corridors, Jack with Ianto and Tosh with Owen going opposite directions. Tosh tapped on her PDA absentmindedly until she turned on her Bluetooth device to speak to Jack.

"Jack the co-ordinates of the rift spikes show major activity again, leading towards the roof. You and Ianto are closer, go together." She suggested, turning her ear piece back off before Jack even had a chance to respond. He turned to Ianto. Just for a moment he thought that he saw a look of sadness flicker past his face as he looked at his phone but it was soon replaced with its normal expressionless mask when the phone was tucked back into his pocket. Ianto felt Jacks gaze burning through him and lifted his head up. Jack stared straight ahead to see if he would say something but he remained silent.

"You ok? You seem a bit…" Jack tried to find the appropriate word his sentence but Ianto cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I'm fine, sir, but talking isn't going to do us any good. You never know, we could be too late for anything big happening." Ianto explained, hurrying past Jack to the end of the corridor and turning left so that he was out of site. After staring at where Ianto was once standing, Jack slowly followed him.

* * *

_He seems abit out of the ordinary and i could of swore he was sad just for a minute. I need to check his phone. Just to see if everything is alright._

_

* * *

Why isn't she answering me. She said i needed to see when the next time i see her could be but it wont be much help if i cant get through to her...

* * *

_Tosh and Owen were still walking down the corridor. Owen was clutching on to his gun with both hands whilst Tosh was tapping about on her PDA. It started beeping rapidly in her hands. They both lifted their heads away from the PDA and faced what they were looking for. The Blowfish. Not only that, it was dragging a very familiar girl from the scruff of her neck. Owen was the first to run past as the Blowfish appeared and disappeared out of sight. Tosh ran hurriedly down the corridor and pressed the button on her ear piece. "Jack! I found it!" She turned a corner in the building to see a sign on her left. "He's at level 3B, down the corridor and heading towards the roof."

"Thanks, Tosh." Jack replied, grabbing Ianto by the wrist. He dragged the confused but determined looking Welshman down corridor 2B and turned around to face him.

"He's going upstairs, towards the roof. Your faster, I'll catch up!" Jack ordered, practically shoving him up the stairs. Ianto did as he was told and ran up the stairs, looking back every so often to see if he could find Jack behind him. He was behind him but too far for Ianto's liking. When Ianto ran towards the top he realized where he actually was then shouted at Jack hopefully loud enough for him to actually hear. "It's not exactly the roof jack! I'm just about under it!"

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked up. Lowering his eyes, he thought for a second. Suddenly, his head shot up and searched for what could be just the tip of Ianto's head.

"Keep going!" He shouted back. "Then wait for me"

Ianto obeyed and ran up the stairs, still looking backwards as he ran every few steps. When he got to the top, he barged open the door above him with his shoulder and pulled himself upwards. His head poked out of the hole and immediately focused on the girl dangling from the arms of the blowfish. All he could do was stare as Owen held the gun towards them both.

* * *

**Think you know whats ganna happen next? if you do please tell me cause i don't have a clue! LoL XD Keep reading! (and review)**


End file.
